Penny for your thoughts
by Irishsodabread
Summary: Hermiones inner most thoughts. Go ahead invade her privacy, you know you wanna. Based on the Georgia Nicholson book seris
1. Default Chapter

AUGUST   
  
The Month of the loons  
  
Sunday August 22  
  
Ginny's bedroom   
  
Raining  
  
12:30 pm  
  
I'm staying at the weaslys this month so naturally Ron and Harry think that they can come in when ever they want . I said in a casual way "Oh Come in Guys, the doors only closed for privacy" they payed no attention. I should put a sign on the bathroom that says " Boobies" and when they walk in, I should lock the door. But honestly do I have put a sign on MY door that says " Go away, I have my painters in" That should draw them away. Dirty little leeches that's what they are  
  
One day they could come barreling through my door, and I could be in the complete nude! I expect that tomorrow morning that a coach load of German tourists in lederhosen coming barreling through my door saying "Guten mornin' hermy."  
  
1:43  
  
Ron would look hilarious in a lederhosen .  
  
1:47  
  
So would Harry   
  
1:50   
  
I'm so witty, what would they do without me ?   
  
They would crumble, that's what.   
  
But even though they would crumble without my witty comebacks, and my enormous brain, they will always be the hero's. Me I'm just the brains and Harry and Ron are the Braun,   
  
There are 4 things Very wrong with my life:  
  
4. I have bushy brown hair   
  
3. According to lavender, I look like olive oil from popie the sailor man. (WONT SHE BE SHOCKED WHEN SHE SEE'S ME THIS YEAR)   
  
2. I have NEVER been kissed  
  
1. My two best friends have just realized I'm a girl.  
  
Their sudden realization may be due to the fact that my Bazooma's have grown to the size of cantalopes.   
  
I can remember Georgia telling me that her mom can balance things on her bust. She said it's very unattractive. That's my girl, always with the visuals. But no, I don't mind having an AMPLE figure, but not too much with the breatesess's. I wouldn't want to knock out somebody, would I ? Well maybe Draco Malfoy.  
  
5:30 pm   
  
and Pansy …..  
  
5:34pm  
  
And Ron at times.  
  
August 24th  
  
Out side   
  
3:16  
  
I'm outside watching Ginny and the boy's Quidditch . They were begging me to come and play, but I don't want to overshadow them with my marvelous skills (or lack there of).  
  
Ginny's pretty good at this game, which isn't a huge surprise, seeing as how she lives with 3 testosterone competitive males (not counting Harry).   
  
I hope she beat's Fred ,George, and Ron so I can see Ron get red in the face . That's probably the one thing I miss most when I go away for the holiday's. Seeing Ron's face distort to resemble a tomato is quite entertaining.   
  
4:30   
  
Ginny and her team won so I ran up to her and gave her a High five and said "Yea Girl Power " ( yea I know really corny , but I speak the truth )   
  
They all looked at me like I was crazy. Honestly the spice girls were one of the biggest selling groups in the 90's you would think they would know who they were. Bloody Idiots.  
  
August 28th  
  
5:20pm  
  
Just got done eating my dinner, well I should say I just got done watching Ron eat my dinner. He look's like a hamster when he stuffs food in his mouth like that. Maybe he doesn't eat his food though; maybe he saves the food in his cheeks and eats it later on. I finally got my Hogwarts letter. No surprise I'm a prefect again. Ron and Harry were expecting me to run around the house like a chicken without a head when I got that nice golden badge. But I didn't and they almost fell off their chairs when I didn't go bonkers. Honestly I don't give a flying pigs bum if I'm a prefect or not (well maybe a little)  
  
Tomorrow we are going to do to Diagon ally to get supplies. Ginny made me promise that I would come with her to some magic makeup supply shop there to get some new robes and makeup. I tried to explain to her that I was ugly enough and make up would only emphasize my enormously huge bushy hair and huge bazooma's . They would only make me look like a "scarlet woman "as Ron would put it. Its not that I really think I am ugly, I'm just lazy. And it's not like I'm in that bad need of help appearance wise. Other than my busy hair, I wouldn't be that bad of a catch. I don't really have anyone to impress. But she wouldn't hear any of it. Honestly when is comes to talking to Ginny, you might as well be talking to a sock .  
  
August 29th  
  
Noon   
  
Just got done shopping with the weasly's . I got my supplies and then some. I went to that magic cosmetics store with Ginny. She went trudging about looking at magical lipsticks. Magical lipstick! Putting on regular lipstick is easy enough, why resort to magic to something so simple ,sometimes I think magic is just the lazy man's way of doing things . Well Ginny got her make up and then descended her wrath upon me. She asked me what I would want to look like. I told her I wanted to look natural. Well of course I might as well be talking to the wall because she went and picked out the brightest colors you could imagine . I love Ginny with all my dear heart, but she can be dim at times .   
  
We then went to the robes place to get new dress robes. I asked her "Why are we buying robes , we already have them " and she told me " We are suppose to be having a ball this year , but don't tell anyone you heard it from me ."   
  
She went on this long drawn out tale about how she heard Dumbledore talking to her mother. Mistaking me for someone who remotely gave a crap.  
  
August 30th  
  
1:00   
  
Its my last day until school starts again, Yippe ! ( not ) . I swear people must think I enjoy school or something, but really I don't. I just get bored very easily and the only thing constructive I can do is schoolwork. If ever there was a time when I don't have any schoolwork to do then I would go crazy.  
  
In my old school I never was so into school . God I hated my old school, the ace gang and I use to call it Staglag 14. Georgia use to call the head master, Oberfuhrer Frau Simpson , and the other professors her bunch of sadistic teachers . I wonder what Georgia would say if I found out I was a prefect. She would call me Hitler youth, because prefects are known to be evil.  
  
5:00  
  
But I don't think she would call me that, since I am one of her oldest friends. We live next to each other and have been friends since forever. We use to be best friends, but since I started Hogworts, we've grown apart and now jas is her best friend. I honestly love jas like a sister, but gee is right , she is the dimmest person I probably will ever meet.   
  
7:00 pm  
  
Well maybe after Ron and Ginny those two are neck and neck for the stupidity line…..  
  
8  
  
I don't own anything from either of these books   
  
"confessions of Georgia nicholson "   
  
and "Harry Potter"


	2. The young and the useless

Fabbity Fab Fab, and double cool with knobs

Saturday August 31st

9:30 am

Ron came barging through Ginny's room this morning and stepped on my hair. I'd heard him come in, but decided to ignore him since he's a loon. Well he kept on calling my name, expecting me to wake up. Then he decided to poke me, hard. It was probably the most painful thing in the world. Don't people realize I am very sensitive? Obviously not. Well I am. I bruise like a peach.

Well anyways I snapped at him, which he asked in return if it was my time of the month. To which I replied "Why yes Ron, I am having my painters in. Something every woman gets." I then threw a tampon at him. I t was the nearest thing and I had no means of telling him off at the time because I was still cringing from the horrific poke he gave me. I hate boys sometimes.

"What's this?" He asked as he examined it. He looked very intrigued. Poor guy

I got up and started brushing my rat nest (my hair) " Tampon." I replied simply

"What does it do?

"Well Ron, lets just say It's a life saver when aunt flo comes to town." He didn't understand. Not use to the Muggle period innuendos.

"How so?" I didn't answer; he'll one day learn the wonders of muggle tampons. In due time my friend, all in due time.

While I was trying to get the brush through my hair, I accidentally hit Ron in the nose with my brush. Well it wasn't much of an accident as a gesture. He got mad and stormed off like a little girl. Gods and I'm the bitchy one?

Ate breakfast. Mrs weasly is trying to get me fat, I can tell. But that will never happen because I am destined to be a curve less stick forever. My basoomas may have grown to the size of a small country, but I still have no fat on me. I have no bum and no thighs. Of course I will never be like j .lo. I'm no jenny from the block. I'm British. I am forever destined to be curve less and rhythm less.

Left the house, with everyone that was suppose to leave for hoggys. We had about 15 minutes to burn when we got to the train station, so Ginny made me go to the bathroom to put on my makeup. I tried to act mad when I accidentally left the stuff at her house. But Ginny being the Best person ever said I could use hers. I tried to act happy at that. The only thing I had with me was the mascara in my pocket. How did that get there?

I tried to put on the mascara, and poked myself in the eye. I'm not very coordinated when it comes to this stuff.

"Ginny, this is the exact reason why I NEVER wears makeup. I don't trust myself putting a pointy stick near my eyes!" I whined.

"Oh stop being a bloody baby!"

Once I had achieved my task of putting on the mascara I showed it to her for her approval. She said it wasn't good enough. I was hurt, I thought I did bloody fabulous job. She cleaned my face magically and applied it on for me.

"You know you should use magical mascara, goes on perfectly."

Once I had the mascara on she put the shadow on and some lippy. Had to admit myself, I looked better.

We made our way towards the compartment. Ginny had to leave me, to go see her friends. Some friend she is, leaving me here all alone. R and h didn't come back until 15 minutes later. Ron looked like he just had a snogging fest. Shudder at the thought of Ron Snogging.

It wasn't long before they both left again, going with Dean and Seamus. Leaving me all alone. Crap friends I have! I took out my book and pretended to read. I knew I had a prefect meeting, but I really didn't want to go.

Then the unthinkable happened! Malfoy came in with a smirk! He slammed open the compartment door.

" Hello Granger, boyfriends left you for some other whore."

It took me a while to answer back because I tend to drown him out at times.

He seemed impatient and annoyed that I didn't say anything right away. Hell I didn't even bother to look up from my book

"Hmm I guess malfoy. Guess I'm open for business." I said in a relaxed kinda voice.

But when I did look up from my book, wowwie wow is all I can say. Malfoy got gorgy!

Usually he has an ugly look on his face but his face was relaxed and cool. Ha, if only Georgia could see this guy. Robbie who? Is what she would say.

But he's still old nasty Malfoy as he did give me one last sneer and rude remark and walked away. If only he had a personality.

10:30 Bedtime:

Sorting was the same as usual, nothing different. I have to say though, Dumbledor is a crazy old coot! Usually I look at him with admiration. But as of now, I seriously think he has lost his mind. And plus that twinkle in his eye is creepy.

September 2nd

9:30

Today is the first day of classes. Whoop whoop! You know I have decided. Who gives a flying cats bum if Malfoy has no personality. He's hot and that's all that matters. Screw H and R. They left me alone yesterday during the train ride, for all they knew a death eater could have stolen me while they were snogging with Parvati and Lavender ( found that out last night )

Well I think I will try to become pretty today, as if that's even possible. Lippy, mascara, lippy, mascara, I could get use to this. Easy enough.

10:00

Late for breakfast cause I poked myself in the eye with the mascara brush. I'm hopeless.

I decided to ignore H and R today. They had it coming to them. Leaving me, poor sweet me, alone to fend for myself, While they go off and have illegitimate children with their girlfriends.

R got all shirty with me because I wasn't talking. He got a bit flustered too. Poor thing, but I have to do this. They both looked kind of sorry with their sad faces. Made me want to break down and let them back into my heart. But I simply mustn't do that.

Ginny was sitting next to me talking with Neville who the new hotties were in this school. Neville, oddly enough, didn't seem too interested. I always thought he was a little queer, but he kept on staring at Ginny as if he wanted to hump her leg like some randy dog.

"Hermione, who do you think is the hottest in this school?" She asked.

I pretended to think long and hard. " Malfoy."

She looked at me as if I had two heads. Then what happened was the absolute the worst thing in my life.

" Nice to hear that Granger." M was right behind me.

Oh lordy.

September 2nd

5;30

After yesterdays dilemma, today's routine seems rather dull.

Ho Hum pigs bum.

You know whats strange/ I'm 16 and I have never been kissed. I'm afraid that if I don't get that kiss soon, I'll become a lesbian. Like Madame Hooch. It's so obvious. She's so------------ manly..

9:30

Crookshanks gave me a nasty scratch on my leg when I tried to get him off my bed. And Georgia says angus is bad? I dare say not!

September 3rd

12:30

Library

I'm in the library right now because I have a free period. What person goes to the library goes to the library on a free period? Me, of course because I'm a sad excuse for a human being.

At my old school, the girls and I would harass Elvis. He's some loon whose the caretaker of stag lag 14 grounds. He's take his job really seriously and its really sad because all he is is a caretaker of a school and he's old.

I remember Georgia telling me that her and Jas were pretending that Georgia's hair was on fire and Elvis went out and ran straight into a wheel barrow. Put him in the hospital.

We couldn't do that with hoggys caretaker. Hagrid would accidentally step on us if we ever pulled a stunt like that. And anyways I love hagrid, he's sorta like a big dog. A big volatile and clumsy dog.

9:30 Pm

Found out that Malfoy has a girlfriend. Who else would it be? Pansy of course! She was all over him at dinner. Of course this is no surprise because those two are destined to be together because they always have a pissy look on their faces. But Malfoys hot so that's okay. But pansy, she's just we which means she's useless. So therefore her name will forever be wet pansy. Sorta like wet Lindsay, Robbie's old girly. I wonder if pansy and Lindsay are related. They are so useless. They are more like Flobberworms than girls...

12:30am

Ginny's snoring again and I can't sleep. It sounds horrible. It's kind of like Hagrid breathing; really loud and wheezy. My dear Hagrid, my dear Ginny. How I love them.

September4rth

1:43

Raining

I've just seen a sparrow be quite literally washed off its perch on a tree. It should have had its umbrella up. But even if it did have its umbrella up, it might have slipped on a leaf crashed into a passing squirrel. That Is what life it like. Well, its like my life.

7:03 pm

Spoke to Ginny today. We are so brilliant, we truly are. This is our conversation.

"You know I've been thinking." Me

"Really?" She wasn't too interested.

"I have come to the conclusion that men in a thousand years won't have nipples."

This got her attention. Well everyone's attention more like. Ron and Harry looked at me with this horrified look on their face. Harry made a face like he just ate something awful. I think it was because he saw Pansies face.

" Why do you say that?" Neville asked.

"Because you don't use them. They really are useless for you guys. So as evolution goes, you all will be nipple less."

They all just looked at me like I had five heads.

Then Ginny spoke up " You know Hermione, I think that's the most brilliant thing I've ever heard you say?"

Then we got into this weird conversation about things like that. It was great.

!2:03am

You know that makes me really sad? Crookshanks has been neutered. He kept on raping the little kitties in my neighborhood while I was home and the neighbors were complaining. I feel so sorry for my little crookie, his trouser snake appendums were cut off.Same thing happened to georgias cat, Angus. Poor kitties.

I don't know why I wrote this.

Wednesday September 5th

!0:30

In potions right now, not paying attention because I'm brilliant enough to be a teacher and I've decided that I already know everything there is to magic, so why not slack off??

Lavender Brown is wearing a disgustingly short skirt. I don't think she should be wearing such slutty attire. If I cant wear it, then she cant wear it.

Why wear such clothes when all the guys see are your robes. It's pointless. I can go in the complete nuddy pants and not have Harry and Ron know anything about it, unless I opened my robe like the flashers in New York. I once was in New York with my parents when I was 14 and this guy came up to me in a really old coat and asked me if I wanted to see something. And me, being the brilliant girl I am said yes. What I got was a look at his wee wee. It wasn't that big I tell you.

Monday September 10th

I just realized I forgot a razor at home and now I can't shave my legs. Which is really awful because my legs are going to be all hairy; and things will get caught in it and start a new civilization.

If that happened, I'd be God. Which is pretty damn nifty in my opinion.

Friday 15th

Midnight

Bloody idiot! My dear friends are complete and total idiots. Ron, being the genius that he is, brought in one of his brothers joke things. He gave it to one of the first years and the poor things whole body went numb and totally stiff. I didn't actually see Ron give the kid the treat, but when I came home from the library, I noticed the boy laying on the ground. He didn't even have the decency to put the boy on the couch. After I fixed him, he told me. Tomorrow I'm going to hurt him. Or at least show him what its like to meet me on P.M.S. ( I don't actually have P.M.S but I like to use it to my advantage.)

Saturday

12:00 am

Went to bed too late last night so I'm too tired to show Ron the wrath of Hermione.

Sunday September 16th

This disgusting kid Norman Dohan, in ravenclaw, smiled at me today. He has all these spots on his face and is kind of greasy. He easily reminds me of my beloved potions master, only Timmy has a slight tan. I think this boy likes me. Great the only guy I can get is a spotty Norman. Why me/ Why does life hate me so?

So how'd you like the latest installment of this story? I know I took me a long time, but things have been really hectic. So forgive me. And plus I wanted to channel my inner Georgia so I could make Hermione as shallow as possible.


	3. Gorgeous stallions and phlem

September 17th

Saturday

1:45 pm.

I've just noticed something. I have this one spot on my face, but it's really not a spot, more like one under the surface just lurking there antagonizing me.

I think I should name it Ron.

2:30 pm

I told Ron I named my spot after him and he looked at me as if I was crazy. Which is completely preposterous, I am not crazy, just a genius.

September 25th

Sunday

12:50 pm.

Malfoy may be hot, but he is completely schitzo! One minute he lets Pansy have her way with him, the next he's screaming at her. Poor thing. I wouldn't want Pansy on me either. Or maybe I would since I presume I am a lesbian since I have been 16 for two months and 8 days and still no snog time.

September 29th

9:30 pm.

Just got finished with homework at the library, and guess what I come back to find? Ron snogging Lavender on the couch in the common room. First Ron-the-spot is antagonizing me by just lurking there; why not have REAL Ron antagonize me with how much of a prat I am.

Midnight

I think that since I cannot sleep, I shall think of Malfoy in various outfits. Okay let's start

1. Police uniform

"Oh officer, I was not speeding. But if you must, you can frisk me."

2. American fireman uniform. ( Nah, covers too much.. He's too gorgey for that )

3. Bad boy motorcycle uniform-thing

He has the bad-boy persona down pat, but imagine him in leather!

4. American Cowboy outfit.

Now that's just Hot. He's all sweaty in ass-less chaps and in a cowboy hat.

I have just realized, I am pathetic.

October 5th

Monday

8:45 pm

I had quiet an intellectual conversation with Ginny today. First she comes barging into my room. What is it with the Weasley family? Honestly? Well anyways, she so inappropriately comes barging through my door and says "Neville likes me"

I for some odd reason found this exciting piece of information more interesting than the Muggle tabloid I was reading. I mean what's more exciting than Nevilles love life. Well a lot of things for that matter, especially J.los new marriage to Marc Anthony. That's real love; love that would last for a total of 3 months. Who cares about Ginny's new beau? I didn't for that matter. I was more interested in the exclusive pictures or the dynamic duos wedding pictures.

Well anyways, I say "Really, if only that hadn't been so obvious for the last couple weeks."

" You knew?!?!" She sounded like a banshee. I presume she's not excited about the latest development of her love life.

"He can't like me Hermione! I don't like him that way. Why does like hate me?" She whined. I was rather insulted. Life only hated me, not anyone else. Life has proven many a times before that it has hated me. Take for instance the birth of Pansy Parkinson. Or the break up of Ben Afflek and Jennifer Lopez. Or for instance, Life really proved it hated me when my mum took me to the movies to see Gigli.

"Well I would think that you should let him down gently right? Since you don't like him." I say as I turn the page of my tabloid.

"I can't turn him down. I don't want to hurt him." She whined

"Bloody hell Ginerva! Stop being such a damn wanker! Just do it. It'll hurt him, but he'll get over it. Neville's stronger than you would think." I was getting annoyed. I didn't want to hear about my friend's love- life while still being reminded that I was lacking in that department.

"Your right Hermione. Thanks" She said and left promptly, to my relief. I found some rather interesting details of J.Los marriage to the Latin crooner.

10:45 pm.

I just found out Neville and Ginny are the current hot couple of the Gryffindor clan. Ginny's such a bloody wanker!

October 5th

Friday

11;15

Harry's being a drama queen again. I love the boy to death, but he is a nancy boy when I comes to things. He got al; shirty with me today because I spoke the truth. Heres what happened

" Hermione, what do you think of Hannah Abbot?" He asked during dinner

"She's too brain dead Harry. Even for you," This is when he got up and dramatically walked out of the Great Hall. Ron was off having illegitimate children again. Ron's a damn whelk. And Harry is such a Nancy boy, even though he's faced death so many times. And I am the greatest Wanker in the world

October 27th

Friday

I know I have not written in you for a while, well I must tell you that my life is still pure and utter crap. Harry has become more dramatic over things, which I think is a little scary. Ron is all "Booby" crazed, and it scares me. I love my two best friends, but there's only so much time you can spend listening to them talking about other girls. It makes me a little insecure.

Did I just have a woe is me moment? I think so. Oh lordy.

Well at least other people's life is better than mine. Ginny and Neville are going pretty well I guess. But who really cares about that?

And Jenny from the blocks marriage to Marc Anthony is still going well too. 1 month and going strong! It's a record for her. Stupid trollop!

The first Hogsmeade trip is tomorrow. Assuming I might be doing the same thing as always. Harry and Ron will drag me to the quidditch shop or whatever it is called. And there, I will be hounded because I think quidditch is a pointless sport. And then Ron will turn red because he's a loon. Harry will then take his side when Ron blows up at me when I make fun of him. Then I leave and go to Flourish and Blotts, and am alone in the world. Isn't my life just so spiffy?

Its not.

October 28th

Saturday

I went to Hogs mead today. But this time I went alone because Harry and Ron were with their girlfriends. They offered me to tag along, but didn't want to feel like crap the whole time. I then met up with Ginny. She's too awesome.

We walked around like we had a limp. We acted like the hunchback of Notre Dame. I had no problem with this because for once, I did not care. Public Humiliation can kiss my bum. I had fun. It was then we went in search of a hat. One of those totally slammin' hat that makes everyone jealous. We didn't find anything, just the meaning of life, which is alright I guess. But it's no awesome hat.

Slammin' ? When did I start using American slang?

We ended our epic search for the hat at the candy Shoppe.

November 6th

9:20 Pm

It's a Saturday, and I'm bored ditty bored, bored, bored. I missed dinner, so I wrote a note while I went back to the kitchens. I don't think anyone has read it, because I'm not that noticeable

Dear friends,

In case you have not noticed, I have went to the kitchens to fend off the long bout of scurvy I presume I will be having because of my current starving state.

I don't think anyone will read this.

Oh well

-Hermione

November 17th

Thursday

6:15

Today, for some odd reason, we had to dissect a pig in care of magical creatures. Which I find a little strange since dead pigs really doesn't need care. Except for sanitary reasons of course. Well anyways, I was dissecting this pig when all of a sudden it sprung to life and did a little jig.

This must mean I am God

Of course you know what this means right?

Plague and pestilence

November 29th

Thursday

I had such a grand day. Ron and Harry had quidditch practice, so I went to watch because I have no life. While I was there, I saw Malfoy riding his broom around the pitch. That boy is gorgeous. He's like some raging stallion looking for his mate. I think I might be his mate, I better.

Well anyways, I was sitting there pretending to not notice him because that's what I do. Pretend that he doesn't exist, because we all know how that gets a boys attention. I'm also a bloody wanker.

And he walks past me. But he stops and comes back and sits down right next to me. I could not breathe. I think I might have wheezed a little. Which could mean I have tuberculosis, which is never a fun thing…

Well he sits there and I can feel his eyes on me. I still pretend he's not there. He still stares. And God knows how I hate people staring at me. Then I remembered I have a lurker named Ron on my face, so I try to cover my face with my book.

But he grabs it and throws it on the ground, which is blasphemy in my book.

"Granger." He says.

I died

"Yes."

" Granger."

I think I had a coronary heart attack

" Yes?"

"Granger."

Could have went into convulsions at how sexy his voice sounded

"What?!?"

"Granger, you look good today."

I froze and went into coma right then and there.

" Uhh thank you."

He then got up and went into the locker room. I was tempted to go in there and jump his bones right then and there. That sexy beast!

December 5th

Friday

8:15 pm.

Christmas is hitting the Hogwarts grounds. Trees are turning up at every corner, looking gorgeous as ever. Of course, Peeves charms the knights to have certain appendiums that should be hidden underneath the armor. Honestly, these certain " Limbs" stick out every time a girl pasts by, and others have to walk around it, sometimes an oblivious passerby, namely Neville, walks into them, causing the knights to scream out in pain and try to attack you. Lucky for Neville, they are nailed into wooden posts.

I asked Peeves about the charm later.

Him and I talk from time to time.

He said he used a charm to make things that are not there.

He said he also used a certain muggle drug called Viagra.

I asked him how he got it

He said from Professor Snapes dormitory.

I decided then and there not to talk to Peeves anymore.

December 15th

Friday

12:47 Pm

I have a cough. You know one of THOSE coughs. Where its like ' Cough cough' and then you look around. expecting something. Something like phlegm? I think that's the reason why I'm so sad.... Because I'm waiting for something to come out.... but i just have to realize, it's just not going to happen........................

(&&%&$%$#%$E&%&

How did you like it.. I tried my best, considering everything at the moment.

To those of you who have reviewed, YOU ROCK TO THE MAX!!

Anyone read the new Georgia Nicholson book yet? I think its called   
" Away laughing on a fast camel."

Tell me about it if you have..

Later love dolls


End file.
